Click, Flick, Fwoosh, Silence
by PheonixFireBlack
Summary: Just a little ficlet. My first in this category. Yay. lol. JohnBobby. Slash. Leave now if you don't like it. Mostly dialogue, but still fun. Kinda funny, too, in my opinion.


Title - Click, Flick, Fwoosh, Silence.

By - PheonixFireBlack

Summary - Just a little ficlet. My first in this category. Yay. lol. John/Bobby. Slash. Leave now if you don't like it. Mostly dialogue, but still fun. Kinda funny, too, in my opinion.

Category - X-Men: The Movie; X2; Movie-verse

Pairing - m/m; John/Bobby. It IS SLASH PEOPLE! Don't flame me for it if you read it. It's in the summary, here, and in my damn notes. If you don't catch it, well, it's your fault because you obviously can't read well enough and need to learn. (not to be mean, I'm just a sarcastic kind of person.)

Genre - General

Feedback - Yes! Please! My first of the fandom and pairing!!!!

Critisism - What made you think it would be different this time around? Don't I **_usually_** ask for it? _grins_

**_Disclaimer - Yes. I own X-Men and everything within. This is exactly why I'm sitting here with this P.O.S. screen-is-separating-but-it-still-KINDA-works-laptop writing fan fiction instead of doing something USEFUL and PRODUCTIVE with my time. rolls eyes NO! I DO NOT OWN! You can't sue! HA! I Win! _(**_Why do you win?_ Because...I win. - Big Daddy reference!!)

Notes - Strange in a way, but cute...I hope. I actually have no clue because at the time that I write my opening A/N's...I have no clue what's going on and have not gotten one bit of the story down yet. Therefore, I have no TRUE concept of whether the fic is cute or not. Oh, well, I guess that's not the point, eh? Ok....well...as I said in the summary and my little off-the-wall notes in the "Pairing" bit up there...this is SLASH. John & Bobby because it just makes sense. I mean, think about it! Fire and Ice. Makes tons of sense!......Ex--cept for the fact that they, in powers and in personality, are complete polar opposites. Oh, well. Doesn't that saying go, "Opposites attract,"? Later!

-----------------------------------------------

**Click, Flick, Fwoosh, Silence**

-----------------------------------------------

_click._

_**Silence**_

_flick_

_**More silence.**_

_fwoosh. And flames._

_**Getting quieter.**_

_click._

"Do you have to do that?"

_click_. "What?" _flick_....._fwoosh._

"I'm trying to do an essay, John. Do you **_have_** to click your lighter all the time?"

"All the time?" He aksed, and paused. "No." He smirked. _click._

"Honestly, can you stop it for five seconds?"

_One_

_Two_

_Three_

_Four_

_Five._

"Yep." _flick._

"You're impossible."

"Anything's possible."

"You know that's not what I mean."

"Of **_course_** I know that's not what you mean, but you asked for it."

"Fine."

_**Silence**_

_Click_

_Flick_

_Fwoosh._

Bobby tried to ignore it. He should be used to it by now, really, but it was hard to concentrate on something you'd really rather not be doing when someone was doing something, making a repetitive sound so incesantly. _Just ignore it. He does it all the time. Ok, not all the time, only when he's bored...Which, ultimately...**seems **like all the time. Dammit._ Bobby glanced at John, "Please?"

"What?" John said, playing dumb.

"You know what."

John smirked. He liked an agitated Bobby. It was amusing and it seemed like only John could create it. Of course, that wasn't completely true. John had seen Bobby get annoyed with other people, but it was usually with him. "Maybe I don't." _click._

_**Silence**_

_flick_

_Fwoosh._

"**_That_**."

"What?" _Flick.....Click.....fwoosh._

Bobby rolled his eyes. "Fine, don't." He went back to his essay.

John watched the other boy. He wondered if Bobby had any inner-turmoil. And if he did, was it the same as John's? Probably not. The two were polar opposites, right? Fire vs Ice. Sarcasm vs. Charm. Pushing Away vs. Pulling Back. Polar. Opposites. _Flick._

_Click._

_Fwoosh._

_Flick._

Bobby turned from his desk to look at John, who was sitting on top of his own desk, "Could you **_please_**, for the _love of **God**_, **_STOP_**?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe?" That was closer than he'd gotten so far. "What will it take other than me stealing your lighter from you, resulting in a serious beating in the end on my part, to get you to stop?"

John smirked at the reference the blonde made to his previous threat about Bobby trying to take the lighter from him a few days ago. "It'll take...something." _flick_. He slid off the edge of his desk and walked over towards Bobby's. _click._

"And what might that _something_ be?" Bobby asked, watching the other boy's movements.

_Flick. _"Something you'll never even think about giving me. Not once." _Click._

A slight frown graced Bobby's face. "What?"

"What I want...is something...that you'll never give me." _Flick. click._

"Unless you're talking about my CD collection...Iii'm pretty sure I'll give it to ya."

John smirked, shaking his head. "No. It's nothing material. Not exactly, anyway."

"John, what is it? Believe me, I'd do anything for you to stop clicking your lighter for the next...forty-five minutes so I can do my essay." Bobby nodded his in confirmation, "Trust me."

"Well...if you'll do anything..." John slowly stepped away, backwards, from Bobby, gesturing for the blue-eyed boy to follow him, smirking in a way that said that showed he knew something Bobby didn't. Which was true. John knew what he was doing and Bobby didn't.

Bobby's eyebrows shot up, and a confused looked formed on his face, but he got up from the chair anyway. He walked towards the mansions resident Pyro-maniac. "What are you doing?"

When the other boy was close enough, John shoved him against the wall, one arm pinning the Iceman to the wall by the broad of his shoulders. John vaguely remembered dropping the lighter to the floor before closing his lips over Bobby's. It was strange, wasn't it? Fire vs Ice. Looks like Fire was winning, huh? His free hand, which he had allowed the lighter to fall from, had almost automatically reached up and stroked the other boys' cheek. Why? John wasn't sure. Oh, well.

After the kiss had ended and Pyro had stepped away from Bobby, walking back over to sit on his desk, Bobby blinked. That had been far from what he had been expecting. Oh, well. It was a simple thing for the non-stop clicking to cease. Bobby walked back over to his desk and sat down in the chair. He picked his pen up, but before getting back to work, he noticed that it was oddly silent. _That's probably because of the currently non-existent clicking..._ He sighed, "Dammit."

"What?" John asked, lighter in his hand again, but motionless.

"Click."

"What?"

"Click it."

"Why?"

"There's no noise. You've been clicking the damn thing for the past thirty minutes. Now I'm used to the sound. Click it."

John laughed, but did as he was instructed.

_click._

_**Silence**_

_flick_

_**More silence.**_

_Fwoosh. And flames._

---------------------------

**End of Banter**

---------------------------

**Notes - Well, that was fun, right? Well...look out for my next fic. The next one will have more angst in it, though. I figured this was a nice start to a new fandom pairing, eh? (**_shrug_**) Maybe not. You tell me.**

**Drop a line!**

Later days,

-PFB-


End file.
